mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribal Island
'' Tribal island startup.png Tribal-island-full.png Select tribal island.png ''"The game-changing Tribal Island is here! Just as the last of the Rare monsters was revealed, this extraordinary new realm sprang into existence and ignited a new challenge for novice and seasoned players alike. It's up to you to form a Tribe with your Friends and keep your monster well-fed to raise your Tribal Level, earn Starpower, and redeem Tribal Rewards. you may even unlock an ancient secret of the monster world!" About Tribal Island was introduced on August 6, 2015 as part of update 1.3.5. This Island is a collaborative effort between you and up to 29 of your Friends, who form a Tribe. Each friend can contribute one Monster (a "natural" single, double, triple, or quad-element type) to the Tribe's harmony. As the monsters of the Tribe are fed to higher levels, the Tribe as a whole reaches weekly Goals and is rewarded at the end of the week. It is available for free when the map becomes available at Level 10. Indigenous Monsters Similar to Gold Island, the Monsters of Tribal Island are of all elements, but only natural monsters are on Tribal Island. Additionally, every member of a tribe must contribute one natural monster to the island. Rocks and Trees :Main Article: Obstacles There are no rocks and trees to clear on Tribal Island. Castle Upgrades Unlike any other island, Tribal Island does not have a castle. Strategy Monsters do not earn Currency on Tribal Island. However, players do earn diamonds at the end of the week if the Tribe as a whole achieves certain Goals. If you decide to join a tribe, it's up to the tribe chief to accept your request. You can improve your chances if you follow these guidelines: # Pick a monster not yet in the tribe. Many people would like to hear the whole song and that can't happen if some monsters are missing. # If you have requested to join a tribe, check back frequently to see if you've been accepted. Popular tribes have many requests to join. If your request is not accepted for several days, try a different tribe. # Don't give the chief a reason to kick you out of the tribe. Contribute to the tribe by feeding your monster weekly. # Shards are a good way to level up your monster once you are earning heavily on Ethereal Island. A full Ethereal Island with level 15 monsters will allow you to level-up on Tribal Island to 100 or more in a week. Help page Welcome to Tribal Island! Join together with your friends to create a Tribe and unlock an ancient secret of the Monster World! It's up to you to make sure your monster on Tribal Island stays well-fed so it can earn Starpower! At the end of each week, your Tribe's total Starpower will be collected and credited towards Tribal Rewards for all members to enjoy! Get started by seeing which of your friends are already members of a Tribe. History A graphic from the in-game News provides a brief history of Tribal Island in monster script. Translated, it reads: At one point in history, few could have foreseen the formation of Tribal Island. After all, the Colossals and their island hosts were fated to go their separate ways, never to rejoin... Were they not? The advent of Tribal Island represents the fulfillment of a prophesy from primitive times, in which greater bonds than ever before will be forged between caretakers of the monster realm. And harmony will once more be achieved. Joining an Island You can create a new Tribal Island and invite others to it, or accept an invitation to join an existing Tribal Island. A maximum of thirty players can occupy a single Tribal Island (since there are thirty different natural monsters). You must leave one Tribal Island before you can join another. Be aware that whenever you leave and join a different Tribal Island, your monster's is reset to Level 1. Each player chooses one (and only one) of the natural monsters for the island. That monster is then fed to higher levels using food, coins, shards, or diamonds. Monsters on Tribal Island can be fed above Level 15; there does not appear to be a maximum level, although monsters do not grow any larger after Level 15. Goals Each Tribal Island has its own Goals that can be achieved in return for diamonds. When a Tribe member feeds his or her monster to a higher level, the overall level of the Island increases as well. Rewards are distributed among every member of the Island at the end of the week. Goals are achieved when the Island as a whole reaches Level 30, 50, 100, 150, 300, 450, 600, 750, 1000, and 1500. (Note that if a Tribe has the maximum of thirty monsters, it reaches Level 30 automatically, while Level 1500 is possible if each monster is fed up to Level 50.) When the Island reaches Level 100, the Kayna monster is released from the amber crystal in the center of the Island and joins the harmony. Once every week, Goals are reset for all Tribal Islands and all monsters are reset to Level 1. Starpower Starpower is a separate score earned by individual players in a Tribe, awarded at the end of the week at the same time Rewards are distributed for reaching Tribal Goals. It is related to a player's monster's individual level, instead of the level of the Tribe as a whole -- the higher an individual Tribal monster's level at week's end, the more Starpower is awarded. Starpower is accumulated continuously from week to week. It is not yet clear how Starpower will be used elsewhere in the game. Teasers * Since the appearance of the Rare Mammott, BBB began posting letters on social media and in-game news as hints. The letters together spelled out "Tribal Fire". * On July 21st, BBB posted a video on their vine with the woman that voices the Pompom singing "C'mon let's go". * On July 24th, BBB posted another video on their vine with a man singing a song similar to Furcorn. * On July 27th, an in-game loading screen message read "Join together with your friends to create a Tribe, to discover an ancient secret about the Monster World on Tribal Island." *On July 28th, BBB posted another vine with a woman singing similar to Maw, and confirmed that an announcement will be arriving "later this week". **Also on July 28th, a post that included a secret message between 2 Tweedles appeared. It said, "Hey! The monster handlers are working on something. Tell everyone." The other Tweedle responded, "OK! I'll tell them!" The game servers then went into maintenance for several hours. * On July 31, BBB posted a trailer for Tribal Island on Youtube, Facebook and Twitter that showed the Kayna singing. Notes * The Market cannot be accessed in Tribal Island, meaning it cannot be decorated or have any structures on it. * Tribal Island is the only island where the Congle sings. * Monsters can be fed above level 15, and be fed with Shards, Coins, Diamonds, or Food. * The Fire element is only available on Tribal Island. However, it cannot be used to breed on the island as there is no Breeding Structure. *According to Big Blue Bubble, Starpower will be used for more things in the future. *The tutorial video says that Tribal Island becomes available when Cold Island is purchased; this is incorrect. *Tribal Island is the only island that does not have a castle Category:Islands